


poorly written danganronpa oneshots

by keeeeebo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Rarepair, awful pacing rip, expect alot of kiibouma and irouma, hetero???? gay???? we got it all folks, idk i think its just hated alot, if you think kiibouma is abusive you can shut up, is kiibouma a rarepair???, rated t bc language and sexual innuendos????????? sorta idfk, ships will be tagged as they appear - Freeform, snuggles, wtf theres everything here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeeeebo/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: some of these are rarepairs, some of these are commonly shipped.i'm a filthy, filthy multishipperi will do requests sometimes, but i will definitely not do:-oumasai-tenmiko-oumami-kiiruma-kaemakisorry if you ship any of these.





	1. morning, sunshine (kiibouma, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma and kiibo spend the morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks and i hate this  
> pls give constructive criticism or i will cry

Kokichi greeted the morning with a quiet groan as he stretched out his arms, then rubbing the sleep out of his amethyst eyes. He rolled on his side, eyes darting to his partner next to him- ah, already awake. He smiled softly at the robot, earning a smile in return. "Morning, sunshine." The shorter boy said, scooting closer to his blushing boyfriend as the latter wrapped his arms around Kokichi's waist. The supreme leader hummed in delight, pressing kisses to his boyfriend's face. Kiibo giggled and smiled after each kiss, his arms moving up and down Ouma's waist. "You always move and laugh like that when I kiss you. Why?" Ouma teased, burying his face in Kiibo's chest. "I... I don't know. I just like the way you kiss me." Kiibo responded, his blush only darkening. Ouma only let out a breathy laugh into the robot's chest, his legs tangled with Kiibo's.

A few minutes of silence passed. They didn't need any words- as long as they were together, their love would keep them happy and warm. "Kichi...?" Kiibo started. "Mmm?" Kokichi responded, raising his head from his boyfriend's chest.

"...I love you. I love you so much." Kiibo hid his face in Ouma's hair as he spoke, nuzzling into his purple hair.

"Kiibo?"

"...Yes...?"

"I love you too, you dumb robot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed this cliche, mediocre one-shot that took me like 2 minutes to write  
> im doing requests lol  
> (no kiiruma, oumasai, tenmiko or oumami, no smut either sorry hhhhhhhh)  
> pls comment it fuels my will to live


	2. nail polish and kisses (soniagito, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonia paints nagito's nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody else ships this and im goi gn to cry  
> this is gonna be uuuuuuuuuh sortof ooc because every oneshot here is 100% self-indulgent and based off of my stupid headcanons a cndsjkvejkvjerbvjebve  
> pls give me constructive criticism or i will cry

**princess:** he~lloooo! how's my favorite little prince? 

**t.r.a.s.h:** i'm not even worthy of a nickname such as that. just call me ko.

**princess:** aww, nooo! you're my perfect little prince!! <3

**t.r.a.s.h:** sknnkskns,,,,,, 

**princess:** kooo!~ come over! gundham just left and i'm bored :((

**t.r.a.s.h** **:** but would a disgusting mite such as myself even satisfy someone as grand as you, princess?

**princess:** of course you would!!! i wouldn't be dating you otherwise, would i? i love you so much!!! you need to love yourself as much as i do!!!

**t.r.a.s.h:** i guess i can't argue with the ultimate princess, huh?

**princess:** come over, koooooo...

**t.r.a.s.h:** okay, i'm going. 

**princess:** i love you!

**t.r.a.s.h:** i love you too.

 

**-wkjbwcvbjhv textign to nARRATIVE WOOWOOWOW-**

 

Nagito set his phone down, not even noticing the blush that dusted his pale face. He smiled at the text his girlfriend had sent him. 

_'I love you!'_ the text kept repeating in his head. 

Someone really did love him.

Nagito pulled up in the driveway of Sonia's house, quickly greeted by an excited Sonia, running up to him and hugging him tightly. She pressed a small kiss to Nagito's cheek, the latter smiling and blushing as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Come in, come in! I recently bought some new nail polish and-" "You asked me to come over for me to see the nail polish you bought?" Nagito interrupted; rather strange for someone as meek as him. Sonia giggled as she walked him into her house. "Weeell~ I've been thinking! Ko, how would you like to have your nails painted?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as a wide smile spread across her face; the one Nagito loved so much. "...Okay, fine. I guess I'll let you paint them... As long as it makes you happy." Nagito gave in, smiling at the happy squeal Sonia let out. 

"Okay... what color do you want?" Sonia asked, searching through small cabinet she had in her room. "Ah... You can choose." Nagito replied. "Hmm... Oooh! I think red definitely suits you." Sonia pulled out the red nail polish, opening up the container and holding Nagito's hand, leading it to her desk in the corner of her room. "Okaaay~ Hold still, Ko! This won't take too long." Sonia said, dipping the brush in the nail polish and beginning her work. Nagito looked around her room, noticing how cute and nice it looked, his eyes soon darting to the contrasting patch of slasher movies merchandise and posters on one spot in her room. He giggled internally at the spot. His girlfriend was such a weirdo- but, he was one too. He looked down at the princess, her focus shifted over to his thumb. He loved how her tongue stuck out slightly when she focused. She looked so concentrated, painting his nails with the grace and beauty Nagito fell in love with.  ~~~~

Sonia was his princess, and he was her prince. 

She loved him, and he loved her, and with that realization, everything in the world felt completely fine to Nagito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KyLE   
> this is a great ship komahina is great too tho so please dont murder me  
> this was awful lmaooo  
> im doing requests lol  
> (no kiiruma, oumasai, tenmiko or oumami, no smut either sorry hhhhhhhh)  
> pls comment it fuels my will to live


	3. coffee shop (kiibouma, request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma visits the coffee shop on the corner every week. kiibo, an employee there, wants to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by the kiibouma cult leader, KATastrofic222
> 
> i cant write and i've been sleeping for the past 4 hours

"Good morning, welcome t-"

"I'll have a vanilla latte. Tall." 

"Ah- okay, that'll be-"

"$5.25. I know." 

Kokichi handed over a $10 bill. A bit much, couldn't he have just handed him a $5 and a quarter...?

"What's your name, sir?" Kiibo asked with a soft smile as he handed Kokichi the change.

"Kokichi. With an f."

An f...? Where is the 'f'? Before Kiibo could ask, Kokichi took a seat at a nearby table. Kiibo simply rolled his eyes, starting on the coffee. Kokichi kept an eye on the white-haired barista. He was awfully cute... He should come here more often. Maybe twice a week? He can see Kiibo's work days then. 

"Tall vanilla latte for Kokichi." Kiibo called out about 5 minutes later, placing the drink on the counter. Kokchi went to grab his drink, then stopping his hand. 

"Ah."

"Oh? Is there is an issue, sir? We can re-do it for fre-"

"No. My name! You messed up my name!" Kokichi faked distress, dramatically placing a hand on his forehead. 

"But... It's Kokichi, right?"

"Yes, it's Kokichi, but you forgot the 'f'! I specifically asked for you to write it with an 'f'." Kokichi spat, Kiibo sighing to himself.

"W-Well sir, I'm sorry, but it's just a misspelling. You can drink your latte the same." Kiibo said, nervously glancing over at the large line of customers building up. 

"Hmph. What poor customer service. I'll be sure to tell your manager about this!" Kokichi replied with fake anger, marching back to his table. 

Kiibo looked over at his co-worker, the latter laughing out loud at Kiibo's shocked yet confused expression.

**~**

Kokichi returned 2 days later, looking at the barista. It was the same albino male who served him a couple days ago. 

"Good morning- ah, hello again! Thank you for returning t-"

"Vanilla latte. Tall. Keep the change. Ah, and my name's Kokichi. Spell it right this time. Remember, it has an 'r'."

An r...? What the  _hell_? But didn't he throw a hissy fit over not getting his name spelled with an 'f'?- though, Kiibo definitely thought he did that just to mess with him.

The same thing happened. Kokichi complained about not getting his name spelled correctly, puffed out his cheeks, and left in an angry huff.

**~**

Almost a month had passed. Kokichi eventually figured out Kiibo's work schedule, constantly asking for Kiibo to spell his name with random letters. 

One warm, pleasant day, Kokichi walked in with a soft smile. It made Kiibo's heart pound; it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. The albino would be lying if he said he hadn't developed a  _small, tiny_ crush on his regular customer. Just a small one. Not a big deal, right? Nah.

"What I usually get, please."

"And what does your name have this time?" Kiibo laughed sweetly, looking up at Kokichi for his response.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kiibo parroted, rather worried. Was something wrong with Kokichi?

"Yeah, nothing. Just your number."

Before Kiibo could even respond, Kokichi walked to his table. 

**~**

"Tall vanilla latte for Kokichi." Kiibo called out, quickly shuffling back to his spot at the counter. 

Kokichi grabbed the drink, walking back to his table. He turned the cup around, seeing cute, neat writing:

_Kokichi_

...and underneath that,

_011-81-90-1790-1357*_

_Text me!♡♡_

Kokichi squealed quietly to himself, looking over at Kiibo, receiving one of his adorable smiles. 

His whole plan turned out fine after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note on the phone number, if you live in the usa, the format of a japanese phone number is usually like that. i simply used an example my japanese friend gave me once :,,) so if the format looks weird you probably just aren't as familiar w it lmao. 
> 
> pls give me constructive criticism also i do requests and im sad


	4. after school (saimatsu, request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede shows shuichi her piano skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by charzoid :> thank you for requesting my dude  
> cliche story ik but fjehvbhrfjvfrj idk i think its still cute

"Class dismissed." The teacher called a few seconds after the ball rang, students swarming into the hallways and scurrying to their lockers.

Shuichi trudged back to his locker, his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took his phone out of his pocket, eyes widening at the text he had received.

_**Kaede: Pack up your stuff and meet me in the music room! I just learned some new pieces! I'll see you there!! :)** _

Kaede had been Saihara's crush ever since they met in fifth grade. He'd never felt so happy around someone before- so he was definitely excited to go see his best friend play. Seeing her happy made him even happier. She was his everything.

Shuichi packed up his backpack and rushed to the music room.

~

"Akamatsu-san?" Shuichi called out, slowly stepping into the room.

"Ah! Shuichi!" Kaede scurried towards him, quickly wrapping her arms around her friend, the latter hugging back. Kaede lifted her head, slowly letting go. "I already told you you can just call me Kaede. We've been friends for, like, ever," She smiled warmly, Shuichi scratching his cheek sheepishly. 

"Sorry, Aka- uhm, Kaede," Shuichi bowed in apology. 

"It's no problem! Ah, here! I finally learned this suite."

"Suite? I thought you said just pieces?"

"Yeah, that's what a suite is. Like, a bunch of pieces together." Kaede replied, organizing her sheet music as she sat down.

"Okay, here we go!  _Gaspard de la Nuit!_ " She exclaimed, taking a small breath in.

Shuichi smiled at how excited she looked. She really did love piano, huh?

Kaede started to play, enthusiastically moving her nimble fingers from key to key. 

 _This is... absolutely beautiful. Stunning,_ Saihara thought, letting himself get lost in Kaede's performance. 

She soon finished, looking up at the blue haired male for a response. A few seconds of silence passed before Shuichi snapped back into reality. 

"A-Ah! Sorry, Kaede- I just got... really into the piece-"

" _Suite_ ," Kaede corrected, grinning playfully.

"Right, a... suite. Your performance was absolutely stunning, Kaede. You're very good at piano." 

"Thank you! You're one of the best friends I've ever had, Shuichi," Kaede replied, poking his chest.

"I wish I could do something as amazing as that. You're very talented."

Kaede looked up from the sheet music she was gathering, eyes widening a bit. "What do you _mean_ , Shuichi?! You're one of the most talented dudes I know. Really."

"Well... I'm not a painter like Angie. I'm not some cool adventurer like Rantaro."

"Right, because you're not them. You're Shuichi. The Ultimate Detective. You solve even little things just like that!" She snapped her fingers on the last word for emphasis. She turned back to her sheet music. "People are all talented in one way or another. Whether it be performing music, painting, or even something as simple as cooking or cosplaying- they're all talents. They all make us who we are, ya know? Your talent makes you, well, you! It makes Shuichi Schuichi. And I love the Shuichi I know! So don't ever doubt your talent."

Shuichi's face flushed slightly at her consoling mini-speech. He covered up the lower half of his face with his hand, fake coughing into it quietly.

"I-I see. I understand. Thank you," He said, lowering his hand back to his side. "Those are very wise words, Kaede."

"Pff, I'm just stating the truth. Remember, you're special, okay?" Kaede reassured the boy, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in closely. The red that tinted Shuichi's face darkened the closer she got. 

Kaede simply giggled and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek, packing up her stuff and rushing out. She waved, a smile on her face. "See you tomorrow, Shuichiiii!~" 

The detective held his face where he got kissed. "Special, huh..." He said after he gathered his thoughts. He packed up, walking out of the music room slowly.

...His crush grew a lot after that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx to carlos for his piano knowledge u fucking nerd  
> sorry for not updating much ive been a depresso espresso lately because i fucking hate my bullies and i want to die  
> also this is bad  
> im very tired let me die already  
> -  
> pls comment+send requests  
> constructive criticism makes me nut. do it cowards


End file.
